Lady Butterfly
by Love-Foolosophy
Summary: Snape's daughter is starting out at Hogwarts, and she is determined she will make no friends. How will it turn out? FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE BE KIND! OCxDraco M. OC Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Butterfly**

**Chapter 1 - Me, me, me.**

**A/N: Please be kind, it's my first fanfiction! A big shout out to my friend Victoria from school!**

**EDIT: Thought it was a bit short, merged chapter 2 with 1.**

My name is Tianna Larisa Snape. Yes, Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House and potions master for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yeah, I'm his daughter.

Most people think of my dad as dark, mean and sour. He's nothing like that around me. Personally, I think he's a great father and I wouldn't have anyone replace him.

This year I am starting Hogwarts. It will be my first year attending but I will be in my 3rd year, because I have been attending Beauxbatons for the last 2 years, but my dad decided it would be more practical if I attended where he was teaching. I couldn't care less really, I had no friends at Beauxbatons, and I was sure that I would have no friends at Hogwarts.

Before I boarded the Hogwarts Express, I hugged my dad goodbye (receiving many strange looks for other students) and bid him farewell. I heaved my bag and such onto the ruby red train, and waved to my dad as the train set off.

Quickly I found myself a compartment, got out a book and started reading. I checked the clock in my compartment, and only ten minutes had passed since I started reading, when suddenly the door flung open.

"You must be Snapes daughter." Said a voice.

"How can you tell?" I mumbled sarcastically, not looking up from my book. I look exactly like my father. Hooked nose, black hair and dark eyes.

"Think you're funny do you?" he spat.

"Just a bit." I said in an oh-so-casual tone of voice.

"You take after your father."

"What is _that _supposed to mean?" I roared. I looked up and saw a skinny, pale faced boy standing before me.

"Nothing, nothing, it's just that your father has a very large sense of sarcasm and wit." He replied cooly, waving away the thought. I continued to read my book as the boy sat beside me and read over my shoulder. _Silence…_

"…Uhm, do you mind?" I said.

"No, not at all."

I growled slightly, this boy was getting on my nerves.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy." He extended a hand to shake it, but took it back when I didn't move.

"Tianna Snape." I mumbled,not really wanting to answer but it would be rude not to. Once again silence.

"So.. what'cha reading?" He asked with a sweet smile.

"Well you had a big enough _gawp_ at it _before,_ didn't you?" I said, my temper slowly but effectively rising.

"Woah, calm down, Princess. Jst asking what you were reading," he began "No need to get eggy."

"Would you just. GO. AWAY." I roared, not being able to contain my anger.

I picked up my suitcase and other items and went to find another compartment.

This was going to be a longer train journey than I thought…

* * *

The castle came into view through the misty window. I'd never seen it before, and yet somehow I felt at home already. As I was already in my uniform (having dressed about 15 minutes ago) I waited in my seat until we were fully there.

After a couple of minutes, we were finally there. As I stared in awe, the train came to a quick halt. I stood up and went outside.

"Firs' years, come this way," a large man (assumingly half-giant) said to the first years. And then his eyes came to me. "An' you 'oo Miss. Snape." He continued, waving his hand in a gesture that meant for me to follow him, along with the tiny first years.

We sailed on small row boats to the castle. I sailed with a little 2nd year called Lucy (or so I picked up) She didn't talk much, she was too afraid that she would fall into the water.

A couple of minutes later, we were officially outside Hogwarts. I had to help Lucy off the boat because she almost fell off.

* * *

We arrived in the Great Hall, where an old hat sat on a stool waited for us.

Names were called out one after another, and then finally;

"Snape, Tianna." The croaky voice said. I walked up to the stool, trying my best to ignore all eyes on me. My eyes went to the staff table I saw my dad looking eager. I want to be in Ravenclaw, but I'm not smart. My dad reckons I will be sorted into Slytherin, but I hope not. Draco is in Slytherin, I don't want to be around _him_ every day.

I sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on my head.

"Ah…" the sorting hat began. "This is going to be a bit… difficult…" it chuckled. I looked around and saw Draco on the Slytherin table. Oh god,_ please_ not Slytherin! The hat continued "Slytherin!" The table erupted with applause… Kill me. Kill me NOW.

I reluctantly sat on the Slytherin table beside a 5th year that began to wink at me. I shuffled away quickly when he wasn't looking. I want to be in Ravenclaw. I would prefer to be in Hufflepuff rather than Slytherin! I sighed and looked over to the staff table. There he was, assuming I was perfectly happy in Slytherin. If only, papa.

Suddenly I heard my name being called from the other side of the table. I looked up to see Draco waving at me. I waved sheepishly back and after that took no notice of him.

I had barely any dinner before I went to the common room (I followed some other Slytherins) and in there I sat down and read a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I guess its beginning.**

**A/N: GAH! Writers block kills me inside slowly, and schoolwork doesn't help at all! Sorry for the horribly massive wait, I will try and write more chapters D:**

**I do not own Harry Potter, if I did, the world would not be safe anymore.**

As I sat in the common room, minding my own business, Mr. I'm-incredibly-annoying Malfoy decided to ruin my train of thought.

"Hello, Tianna." Draco smirked mischievously, "what're you doing?" I turned my head to look at him with a stern look on my face.

"Well, I _was_ thinking." I said through gritted teeth. He took no notice of my obvious annoyance and sat down next to me with a mischievous smile. I turned my head away from him to look out of the window but the thought of _him_ watching me was really disturbing me. "Would you mind going away, or at least budging up a little?" Draco ignored my request and carried on smirking. Try to be polite, but nothing works! I stood up and trod to my dorm, hoping for some peace and quiet, where I could just think. Why is Draco somewhat attached to me? Why won't he go away? Why is he so_ annoying? Calm down; _let's not think too hard about it. Just let him come and go and do NOT let your anger over-take you.

Lessons started tomorrow. Perhaps my mind would calm down then.

* * *

"Here is your timetable, Miss. Snape." said Professor McGonagall with her emotionless voice as she handed me my timetable for the year. I looked down at my timetable, Potions! Hurray! ...With the Gryffindor. Oh goody. This is painful.

"Bloody Gryffindor!" moaned Draco "Why can't they bugger off into their own lesson?"

"Maybe there is no other avalible time for them to do Potions?" I suggested. Draco did not seem to be able to think of a witty answer to this, so he remained quiet for 5 minutes. (THANK THE LORD!)

I practically skipped down to Potions knowing that my father probably wouldn't make me sit next to a Gryffindor if I gave him a signal not to. I just don't want to have to sit next to Draco for the rest of the year.

"Ah, Tianna." My father's head popped up from the desk in the Dungeons. "since you're here early you can help me with setting up the ingredients." Groaning, I took the ingredients from his hands and set them out on the desks with a melancholy expression on my face.

"It's not like I'm asking you to brew me some Polyjuice potion," chuckled my father, his head still down, marking work.

After a couple of minutes Gryffindors and Slytherins started to come in in small groups and began to sat down. I assumed this was an invitation to sit down as well, but obviously not.

"Miss. Snape, you have just voulenteered to be a Potions class helper," said my father in a loud voice after everyone had come in. "Who else would like to be a Potions helper? I need two more." Straight away Little Miss Perfect in every way Granger stuck her small hand up in the air, along with Draco. Oh dear merlin. Stuck with him, and her.

"Miss Granger I do believe that you have done enough for this class, please stop being a know it all as usual, if you may." Father snapped. Grangers face now started to resemble a fish in the way that her mouth was wide open in shock. Her hand slowly went down and Potter and Weasley started to glare at my father. I sent them a look back which made them stop immediately.

Of course, my father picked Draco, but there was still one more. He had already completely refused to take Granger out of all the other students, so he ended up choosing Pansy Parkinson. Don't get me wrong, Pansy can be a very lovely girl, but her plus Draco is not a good idea at all. She fawns over him all of the time, it's hard to concentrate with her constant cooing.

Turns out a Potions helper means extra homework and helping the mentally challenged people who can not make a simple potion. If I knew this in class I would have refused with all of my heart.

* * *

Lunch was a blessing to me. I could eat and calm down. The constant havoc of lessons were definitely getting into my head, and Draco wasn't much help either.

"Can I have help with this, please?" I would ask.

"Well, you could, but you're not going to get it," Draco would reply. It'd drive me to insanity.

I decided to go to the Dungeons to see my father after a bust week of lessons and Draco.

"Oh, hello, Tianna. Sit down." he murmured, not like the him that I know. I sat down on a chair opposite his desk and waited for him to say something else. "How was your first week, my dear?"

"Tiring." was my only reply.

"Have you made any friends?" he asked. I kept quiet. I hadn't really asked myself this question before, I just knew it in my head. I've always like to think that I have friends, but my heart know I don't. The closest to friends that I have are Draco and Pansy, and I don't know anything about them nor do I plan to find out. "I suppose that is a no, then." I nodded after my time of thinking about it, and now it was definite.

_I have no friends._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two - In which Tianna looks for friends.

**A/N: Yeah, I have no excuse for the long wait. I could say homework or something, but I'm on the summer holidays now. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed!  
**  
After thinking long and hard, I sat in a chair in my fathers office and replied to him, "No." He nodded, and because I've known him for all of these years, I knew his was the time when he was going to start suggesting things.  
"How about Draco? He's a fine young boy." Here we go.  
"How about _no_? He's annoying and he's full of himself!"  
"I think you two would be very good friends." Is he trying to suggest something? Because I don't think I like where he's going with this.

After a long talk about who I could be friends with (all Slytherins) I went back to the common room only to see that it was empty. I had missed dinner, but so had my father, so I suppose that was alright. I just hope no-one thinks that anything is wrong.

xxxxxx

"Why did you miss dinner last night?" questioned Draco in his usual annoying tone. "I was actually quite worried, with you and your father gone, you know."  
Go away. Go away. Go away. I am about to lose my temper. First thing in the morning, I am pestered by this stupid blonde.  
"I was talking to him." I said as politely as I could. He nodded and continued to eat his toast. I grabbed some fruit for myself and headed off.

I went to my first lesson of the week, DADA. Oh goody. I do second Draco when I say, Why can't Gryfindor bugger off into their own bloody lesson?

I was stopped by a certain Terrible Trio on my way there though.  
"Miss dinner last night, Snape?" said Weasley.  
"Is it any of your business, rat?" I snapped in reply. "But if you really wish to know I was talking to my father."  
"Are you sure?" asked Potter suspiciously.  
"I think I can remember, you know, I'm not as stupid as you." The people in this school, HONESTLY!

xxxxxx

In DADA I stood there, not listening at all to this weird Professor Lupin. Occasionally I heard Draco (whom was standing next to me) make snide remarks about how this class was ridiculous or how this teacher was worse than Hagrid. After a few minutes of waiting in a line and seeing others peoples silly fears, I was finally front in line; not knowing what to do.  
"Remember, Tianna. Riddukulus!" Professor Lupin said, that would be easy enough.

The Boggart turned into a giant rat with large pointy teeth and a big long tail. It was stomping towards me and I trembled so much.  
"Riddikulus!" I shouted, and the giant rat turned into a tiny hamster in a wheel. I sighed in relief and went to the back if the class, where Draco was waiting for me.  
"Rats?" he chuckled.  
"Shut up, you." I snapped and looked away from him, but he just kept on chuckling. "Go on then, let's see your fear."  
"I'd rather not, you know." he blurted out.  
"There we go then."

-Draco's POV-

"Go on then, let's see your fear." said the small dark haired girl next to me. My thoughts immediately went to my mother and father, being killed by Lord Voldemort.  
"I'd rather not." I said quickly, and then I looked away, in case she asked more questions.

Why in the world was I attracted to this girl?

**A/N: Yeah, it's a bit quick for that, but everyone probably wants me to get on with the lovey-dovey stuff, don't they?**

P.S I'm going on holiday on Sunday so no updates for two weeks (but you're probably used to it :/)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four - In which Draco places a bet

I woke up on a Saturday morning at 10 o clock, sharp, eager to be the first to Hogsmede village.

Having a teacher for a parent really has it's ups and downs. An upside to it is that I don't need permission forms or letters, my dad can just say yes or no. A down is that for things like Hogsmede he could be right behind me, watching me. (not that I have anything to hide,that is.)

I brushed my hair and put on a blue jumper (hooray for Slytherin.) and a pair of baggy jeans. I slipped on my fur boots and my big coat. First prize for an Eskimo-look-a-like contest. Oh well, I'm warm.

As I walked down into the common room, Draco popped up in front of me.  
"I suppose you're going to Hogsmede with me, then?" he said smugly.  
"What makes you think that?" I replied, becoming red in the face.  
"Has anyone else asked you?"  
"You haven't asked me either. And I thought I would go by myself, thank you very much."

I walked past him out of the common room, but he followed me.  
"Well seeing as we have no-one to go with, let's go together!" he said cheerfully, but with a hint in his voice that I should go with him. Saying ok would just please him. I decided to be hard to get, even though this isn't a date. Is it?

After what seemed like hours of saying no, I was at Hogsmede village (and Draco following close behind) "I suppose we are going together then." He said smugly. And you know what? I couldn't even care anymore. If I was going to Hogsmede with Draco, he had better buy me something.

Hogsmede turned out to be a nice day out. I got a full bag of sweets, a blue bracelet and some red shoes. Before we went Draco and I went to Rosmerta's pub for a butterbeer. We sat down and drunk them in silence. It felt extremely awkward.  
"I bet," said Draco, setting down his glass. "that I can get someone to go out with me before you can." "I bet you couldn't." I replied. Wait- why was I sucking myself into this? It would only end in trouble. "Well then let's see."  
"What happens to the person who loses?"  
"They have to do whatever the winner wants."  
"Sounds good." I had ideas of what I wanted Draco to do when I won. Personal slave for a month... Or two. Or three.

Or seven.

Wait... What have I just done? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five - In Which the bet begins

**A/N: Sorry for the MASSIVE wait, I just really didn't feel like writing, and sorry for it being shorter, but I'm back in to writing so hopefully we will have more chapters up, I'm planning one every at least 2 weeks!**

My eyes scanned the boys in the Great Hall looking for a potential date.

Dean Thomas? No, no, way out of my league.  
Harry Potter? The twat who lived? No thank you. Ron Weasley? Hmm, possible.  
Cormac McLaggen? Ooh, yes please!

Ron caught me looking at him, and in the spur of the moment I slipped in a sweet smile, and he returned with a half smile and a slight wave. Harry nudged him and pointed to the Slytherin table. They both stood up slowly and came over to me.  
"Hi, uh, Tiffany?" Ron said nervously.  
"Tianna." I replied, unimpressed.  
"Do you want to, maybe, uh..."  
"Ron would like to ask you if you would walk to potion with him." Harry joined in. Ron's ears went red as a beet and he nodded furiously.  
"Yeah, sure." I relplied. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked with Ron to the dungeons.

As I lined up by the wall outside potions I abandoned Ron and stood next to Draco.  
"I've got a potential one." I told him quietly as if we were on a secret mission.  
"Well I've got a definite one." he replied with that sick smile on his face that I was strangley fond of. "I like to call her Pansy Parkinson."

I knew I should of killed her off when I got the chance.

"So how do we know who's won, then?" I asked, knowing that Draco would make another rule up on the spot.  
"Whoever gets Their target to say 'I love You' first is the winner."

I thought this as very unfair as Draco could tell Pansy to say I love you and Pansy wouldn't even think twice.

Draco invited me to the Astronomy Tower at 7:30 and I got there at 7:15 to find Harry staring out of the large window. "Harry?" I asked precautioisly.  
"Oh, hi Tianna." he answered, not turning around from the window. "He would probably kill me if he knew I told you but, Ron really likes you."  
I felt my face turn red.  
"Really?" I asked, not completely believing it. He just nodded slowly. "I should be going now anyway. Seeya, Snape." he got up and left, still not looking at me.

About ten minutes later, Draco came up and sat next to me.  
"I've won." he announced. I mentally slapped myself.  
"How can I be sure?" U asked with a devious smile on my face.  
"It's Pansy Parkinson. Even if I was lying, she'd say it to me sooner or later." Charming.  
"So what do I have to do for you then, master?" I said sarcastically.

"Kiss me."

**A/N: Yeah, it looked a lot longer on my IPhone when I wrote it on there :(**


End file.
